


Heathens

by shadywinters



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: A late night chat results in a newfound relationship between two old friends and teammates.





	Heathens

Late one night, Raven is seen wandering the halls of the tower with laundry basket in tow when she stumbled across BeastBoy who appeared to be returning from the ops room, clad in a simple tshirt and bright pink boxers with little pigs all over them. He acknowledged her presence with a wave, “Why are you up so late?”

“I was going to do laundry earlier today, but apparently that idea was scrapped because of a certain someone,” giving emphasis on that last part. The changeling gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Y yeah, Robin wouldn’t let me go another day without cleaning my room. And that included doing all my laundry. Sorry about that.” Raven dismissively waved off the apology.

“Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t sleep, so now’s a good time as any,” she gestured to the laundry basket under her arm; propped against her hip. Raven proceeded her way down the corridor, leaving BeastBoy in her wake. After fumbling through a few ideas, he settled on one and instantly sprinted towards the empath.

“Hey wait,” the empath stopped, looking over her shoulder to the approaching changeling with a questioning look, “would it be alright if I kept you company?”

“I thought you were going to sleep?”

“I’m not that tired. If I go to bed, I’ll probably end up scrolling through Tumblr looking at memes til my brain goes numb.”

“As if it isn’t already,” Raven said jokingly.

“Hey!” BeastBoy retorted. He heard Raven giggle.

“I’m joking, come on.” She gestured for him to follow with her free hand before proceeding, with the changeling hot on her heels. 

They entered the small laundry room lined with two sets of washers and dryers on one side and the two folding tables on the other. BeastBoy took a seat on one of them while Raven busied herself with her laundry. After throwing in the last of her load, she closed the lid of the washer with a thud before turning her attention to her company.

“What’s got you up so late?,” she asked with the tilt of her head and her long violet locks falling to the side. BeastBoy was caught off guard as he was entranced by his fingernails. After flicking off a piece of dry skin from his cuticle, he responded. “I couldn’t sleep, same as you.” It was evident they were both very exhausted due to the black circles around their eyes and a very raspy tone in their voices, for Raven is was more apparent. Both simultaneously let out a yawn before falling into a small silence.

“Nice underwear,” Raven muttered as she pointed to BeastBoy’s choice of undergarments. He gave off a sheepish grin all while rubbing the back of his head. “Star got them for me during the last Blorthog she celebrated.

Raven instantly remembered that day very well. Starfire mentioned that this year’s Blorthog centered around the act of giving, like an early Christmas of some sort. And since it was a holiday exclusive to Tamaranians, Star had bought and crafted gifts for everyone on the team. Cyborg was gifted with a new tool set since his other ones seemed rusty. BeastBoy had received his boxers, Raven herself was given a lovely choker with a single shard of Amethyst dangling from it. And Robin, who recently became Starfire’s beau received what appeared to be a very expensive watch. 

“They suit you,” Raven stated to which the changeling gave a toothy grin.

‘I like your PJs too,” he gestured to the empath’s apparel, “Though I would never take you for a fluffy pink hearts kind of girl.” Raven was quick to grab a towel that just so happened to be nearby to cover herself up in embarrassment, which erupted BeastBoy in a fit of giggles.

“Don’t hide yourself Rae, they look nice on you.” She reacted to the compliment with a light blush to her cheeks and a meek smile upon her face. 

“I forgot I slipped these on for the night. And I never intended for anyone other than me to see them.” The changeling replied, “Well I guess I’m the first.”  
Raven removed the towel from her frame and looked towards her teammate with a smile, rubbing her shoulders sheepishly.

“Thanks,” she muttered.

Ever since Trigon’s defeat and his hold on her released, Raven’s demeanor changed slightly. Seeing her flustered over such little things was something anyone had rarely seen, even BeastBoy. And he found it quite adorable.

“They’re really comfortable.”

“I bet they are.”

The washing machine began to jostle a bit indicating that the cycle was changing. A pregnant pause filled the room.

Raven’s eyes began to wander, unsure of what to focus on or what to say. BeastBoy began to whistle a small tune all while having crossed his legs and arms, looking off into the distance as if fishing for a thought. As her eyes continued to wander they glanced over BB’s attire once again and took notice to his T-shirt, a 21 Pilots t-shirt, she broke the silence.

“Your shirt,” she directed towards BeastBoy, who broke from his train of thought and took hold of the article of clothing in his hands to examine. “This thing, I’ve had it for a while.”

“I didn’t know you listened to 21 Pilots?”

“Yeah, they’re a pretty chill group. I went to a concert of theirs recently, it was pretty fun. Why, do you listen to them too?” the changeling questioned.

Raven tilted her head, letting long locks fall to the side once again, searching for an answer. “You could say I’m a fan. A bit different from my usual playlist of songs. But, the lyrics and mellow beats drag me into wanting to listen to more.”

“You gotta fave song?” BeastBoy asked.

“Heathens.”

“Interesting choice how come?”

“I guess it reminds me of our little ragtag heroes we call family.”

BeastBoy smiled at that. He too would think of him and his comrads everytime he would come across Heathens anywhere, be it perusing the shopping mall on weekends, cruising through the streets with the others, or simply listening to it on his playlist. Without thinking, BeastBoy blurted out a question.

“H hey, if you’re interested, they’re holding another concert within Steel City, maybe we could go together?” Another pregnant pause. Raven gave a blank stare towards her companion, her inside feelings instantly taken aback by the sudden remark. When no reply was heard, BeastBoy became nervous.

“Uhh, I take that back, you’re probably not interested. You probably don’t even wanna go considering it’s a public event and you’re not used to…”

“Yes.” 

BeastBoy looked baffled, unsure if he had heard his teammate correctly, “Huh?”

“I said yes BeastBoy,” Raven repeated, the same blank stare upon her face.


End file.
